Happiness
by Fatal Exodus
Summary: Mia's family moves to Vale after her father leaves her family, leaving her with nothing but sadness. However, will a certain blonde delinquent be able to give her the happiness she used to have? AU, Mud. Will contain mature content. Rating will rise.
1. Firsts & Changes

So this is a multi-chapter story I'm going to start. I'm starting this story for NaNoWriMo, which I think I'm too late for since it's nearly the middle of November, xD. I hope you like this story. This story is set in a sort of modern Weyard, similar to today's Earth. Involves heavy Mudshipping, Flameshipping, slight Windshipping, and one-sided Weirdshipping. Will contain some mature content, so rating may rise in future installments. Reviews and critique are deeply appreciated, so please do that.

I hope you enjoy this story.

**...**

**Happiness - Chapter 1: Firsts and Changes**

**...  
**

Sometimes, it's hard to start a new life. Especially if you're leaving many people you love behind.

I didn't really know why we had to move in the first place. My mom sees it as something more like a new beginning, after Dad left us for his woman. That filthy man.

So now, it's me, my mom, and older brother Alex who's left. We're on our way down to the city of Vale, the place where my cousin Piers lives. My mother says that maybe we'll be able to fit in nicely with our cousin, and maybe she'll even have time to console herself too. I feel so bad for Mom, seeing as the man of her dreams just left her for some secretary at my Dad's workplace. Oh man, when I ever get the time, I will give him and his dog a piece of my mind.

So our car pulls in into the driveway of my new home after several hours of driving. I look up at the monstrosity and ponder at it. _"It doesn't look too bad."_, I think. In fact, I'm surprised how Mom can even afford such a thing.

The house was moderately large, and looked like one of the more modern homes nowadays, but just with a little tinge of old fashion in the mix.

As I got out of the old hatchback, I stared around at the neighborhood. Seemed very nice, very calm. _"Good for Mom."_, I think to myself. Suddenly, I hear a door slam, and soon enough, I see Piers walking out of our house carrying boxes, much like the moving helpers that Mom ordered.

"Hey, it's the gang! What took you so long?", he says to us.

I don't feel like going into conversation at the moment, so I walk inside the house, trying to look for my room. Behind me, I hear Piers chattering to my mom about everything. Sometimes, I consider Piers as annoying and just a little flamboyant.

I walk up some stairs, and look in some corridors, and then I see my bed. I kick of my shoes and flop onto the bed. My thoughts soon overwhelm me, and I drift off to sleep.

...

Weeks, weeks since we moved from Imil to Vale, but I still feel very different, almost alien, to all these new things. I miss my friends Megan and Justin terribly, and I don't know anybody here other than my own family. I'm not usually like this. I'm usually so full of joy and happiness. I just wish things returned to the way they used to be.

Happy.

...

So it's the first day of school. I'm a sophomore in high school. I'm turning 17 later this year.

Usually, people sway me aside as a freshman who's just moved in from middle school, but I looked pretty mature for my age. As I walked up the steps of my new school, Mt. Aleph District High School, I caught unusual stares from people, mostly the people that were around my age.

"Nice hooters!"

"Who's that?"

"She's so drab."

"Poser much?"

All these comments caught me off guard and I felt my cheeks burning. I pulled my purse, held my binder closer to my chest and made a run for it. Behind me, I hear mockery and laughter, taunting my already worse situation.

I broke through the doors of the high school, making my way through the corridors. When I reached safe territory, I pulled inside a bathroom and sat in a stall.

I slowly calmed my breathing, try to feel relaxed. I don't want to suffer another asthma attack, especially here at my new school.

I came out of the stall and washed my face thoroughly with some cold water. Hopefully it'll bring down the warmth of my pale skin. As I got a towel to dry myself off, the school bell rang. It was then that I realized my homeroom was on the other side of the school, and I know that the school is pretty large, so I immediately broke into a sprint around the hallways of the campus.

The school bell rang again by the time I got to my classroom, and all the empty seats had already been taken. It seems everyone had gotten comfortable already since I couldn't find a single seat in the back and everybody who had already been sitting down were staring at how much of horrible mess I am right now.

I felt my cheeks burning again and I nervously smoothed out the folds and creases of my skirt.

Someone stood up and started to approach me. It was the teacher. Ms...Hama, was it?

"Excuse me, but you are new student here? You seem to be lost."

"No, no, this is my homeroom alright. And yes, I'm a new student.", I mumbled quietly.

"What is your name? I will check my class list to see if you're there."

"Mia. Mia Williams."

Hama scuffled around her desk, looking for the class list under a stack of folders. She quickly pulled out the paper in what the small 10-minute morning class offered her.

"Here we go... Tyler, Tony, Turnblad, Villa, Walters, Willford... Williams!" Hama smiled at me. "There you are. So now... Why don't you go take a seat...um...over...there."

She directed me towards the back, to a seat in the corner I hadn't noticed. It was creepy because it was located near the section with the older kids, and I didn't want to start any trouble.

Did I mention I'm sitting next to someone that looks a like a jerk?

I tried to pay close attention to him as I walked to my seat, but it became hard when I realized I didn't want to catch HIS attention.

From what I saw, he had multiple piercings. Two on his right eyebrow, two around the left corner of his lips, one on top, the other on the bottom. He had wild blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and strong gaze. He had a clean white V-neck shirt on, a black jacket with dark, indistinct patterns, and slim, low-rise, indigo-dyed jeans which I guess had to be sagging. I look down slowly as I get in my seat and see that he has normal black Converse shoes on. Typical bad boy look. But in my opinion, I don't think he looks too bad. In fact, I found him slightly attractive...

Oh my god. Mia, get a hold of yourself. I can't simply be crushing on the first day. I barely even know this guy. He could be the jerk he looks like right now...

I hear the bell ring. Wow. 10 minutes must go by really fast if you're daydreaming.

"Um, before you all leave, would anyone like to show Mia around for the day?"

I hear my homeroom teacher say my name, and I look around nervously.

"I'll do it!!!"

I look around nervously again, but careful not to show it clearly on my face. I see a girl with a red ponytail and matching pink and red accessories approach me.

"Hello, my name is Jenna. You must be...Melanie?"

"Mia.", I corrected.

"Pretty name. Now, let's get out your schedule so I can escort you there and show you around.", she said.

A little shaky, I quickly pulled out my schedule and gave it to her, expecting some sort of insulting comment afterward. I nimbly gave the piece of folded paper to her, and she immediately opened it up. She looked a little surprised.

"Wow. We have the same class together! Let's go before we're late!", she said, before pulling me out of the classroom and dashing to another classroom, just a few corridors down.

"I don't think we needed to be this early...", I said to her as we entered the barely filled classroom. It had only been about 2 minutes, but the classroom was nearly deserted. "Why are we early anyway?", I asked her, feeling a little comfortable to be making something like a friend on my first day.

"This is Mr. Saturos' Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus class. He's like one of the biggest math whizzes this school has ever met. **And he's real strict**. So usually, people would be here early and get the back seats or they face the teacher."

I shakily got in the seat next to Jenna and looked around again. The clock shows one minute left to get to class, and the classroom was only halfway full. I don't think anybody wants to be in Mr. Saturos' class. Immediately did I do another quick check and I soon spotted the same mess of blonde hair that was sitting next to me in homeroom.

"Hey Jenna. Can I ask you something?" My question nearly got drowned out by the deafening ring of the bell and the chattering late students arriving.

"Yeah, sure. But make it quick. Mr. Saturos is coming."

"Um... Do you know who that guy is?" I looked over the guy with the blonde hair, who was sitting at the opposite side of the room, apparently staring out into space.

Jenna gave me a peculiar look and answered. "That guy? That's Isaac Concord. His dad is CEO of Concord Incorporated. Y'know? That one big car manufacturing company?"

"He's the son?!"

"Ssh! Well, that's mostly why he's pretty much known around here. Other than that, he's one of the known punks around this school. He's been in several fights, but he always comes out victorious, strangely. He's falling into depression, people say. I heard his mother died in a car accident, ironically, and his dad got married to a witch of a stepmom, who are now traveling the world in business trips."

I stared at Isaac intently. "Oh my gosh... I feel bad for him. I guess the reason why he's been depressed is because he technically has no family?"

"That's pretty much it. Some girl named Feizhi asked him out last year, thinking she could cheer him up. They broke up a month and a half later. I heard they never even kissed."

That pretty much answered my question. I just wonder why he hasn't discussed his dilemma with anyone yet...

"So there are some new students joining us this year! And also some returning from last year..."

I looked up to see Mr. Saturos adjusting his glasses and looking down at a sheet of paper. I didn't expect Mr. Saturos to look how he did. He looked to be in his early 30's, with slight wrinkles and spiked blue hair.

"So... Might our new people want to introduce themselves? We have... Ivan Revillo and Mia Williams. Sophomore."

I stood up immediately, afraid of any disobedience anger, and also stood up a golden blonde boy who looked to be no less than 1 inch shorter than me.

"Um... Hi. I'm Ivan, and I came from Kalay."

That introduction didn't seem so extravagant, and now all eyes were on me. I shyly braced myself. "Hello, my name is Mia, and I come from Imil." I expect barrages of questions coming after class.

I quickly sat myself down, people still staring at me, and one of them being Jenna.

"You're a _sophomore_?! And from **Imil**?!"

"Ssh!", I whispered. "Mr. Saturos might hear you!"

Before she could answer, Mr. Saturos had already resumed talking. "And we also have one...freshman!"

Jenna and I looked at each other in amazement, as did others in the class.

"Sheba-"

"Ivanova." A small girl, about an inch shorter than Ivan, stood up. She looked stern, her eyes unswayed under her round, blonde haircut. If I'm 5'6", then Ivan is 5'5" and Sheba must be 5'4" or 3".

"I come from Lalivero." Sheba immediately sat down afterwards.

"Well... Now that we've introduced our new students, why don't we get started. We have a lot to review to get our memories back in shape."

...

Trigonometry had ended on a boring note, since most of the review questions Mr. Saturos threw at us were easy- well, easy to me. Jenna had to run to P.E. while I walked to Mr. Kraden's room for English, and soon after, Angara History: Course 10.

I didn't see Isaac, Jenna, Ivan, or Sheba at all during the day. But I did see a few glimpses of all of them during lunch, with Jenna finding me and joining me and then inviting me to take a brisk walk around the campus grounds.

And so I headed to my elective class, Drama, which, obviously, was held in the auditorium for the day.

...

"Hello, class! My name is Mrs. Kushinada, and I will be your drama teacher! This semester we will be focusing on minor trust building exercises and group activities, just to get our friendly nerves running. And speaking of friends, I see we have a new one in this class."

So we go onto the whole introduction speech thing, which I am growing tired of, since I have been using it all day.

"And just to get you guys ready and riled for the end of the semester, your final semester grade will depend on the school's fall production play, a beautiful classic it is- I'm sure you all know it."

"_Sleeping Beauty_."

My mouth fell flat. Did I seriously have to participate in a play? I just wish I would receive one of the minor roles, or even better, an understudy to a minor role or maybe even a stagehand.

"If no one cares to sign up for the production, everyone will have to be put on an elimination board. Casting is next week. Now that I got that out of my system, why don't we get started?" Mrs. Kushinada grins at all of us, making me shaky.

I lower my head in embarrassment and look slightly to my right. On my far right, I see Isaac, his messy, dirty blonde hair poking out in the back row of the seats in the auditorium. He catches my stare with his cold, blue eyes and I immediately retreat my gaze. My pale cheeks turn hot pink with shyness.

I'm not sure if I'm going to like it here.


	2. Fates Intertwined

In this chapter, you'll see that the rest of the story will be told through character POV's. Also, I'm glad to be getting reviews! :D

**...  
**

**Chapter 2 – Fates Intertwined**

**...**

I have one brother. His name is Alex. He's very loyal, yes, obedient, yes, and caring, just a little too much.

When my father left us for his secretary, Alex dropped out of high school to take care of me and Mom when she was too depressed to do anything around the house. She couldn't bother going out for groceries, even. My mom told me to go do my usual routine, and not to worry about her, even when I offered to help out. She assured me that Alex would be taking care of her, since she fell into a warm fever just days after Alex dropped out.

Alex is supposed to be in college right now, but right now, he's the man of the family. He now works at a local deli shop in Downtown Vale. I guess he's very hardworking, since he told Mom how he recently became Employee of the Month. Yes, it's been a month.

Alex cares for me a lot. It's almost incestuous, people say. I sway that thought aside most of the time, but at other times I think hard about it. I guess I can say I don't care for him as much as he does for me. He has what people refer to as a 'sister complex'. I don't mind it at all, unless he goes overboard, which he does a lot of the time.

…

The week went by wonderfully, to be honest. I imagined Jenna would abandon me by the second or third day. We got to talking regularly by the fourth day of the week, I remember. I even got to meet a few other people. Felix, a senior, and Jenna's older brother. Very stern. Sister complex, I believe. Garet, a senior, who happened to be dating Jenna in an on-&-off relationship. Bulky, muscular, about as tall as Felix. Very friendly and funny.

I also got to meet Ivan and Sheba, which I found out I have Physics with.

Speaking of Physics, that's my next class.

…

"Everybody partner up. Get in groups of 2, if not, 3." Professor Babi called out.

I see everyone running in circles, no one bothering to partner up with me.

"Who has no group members in here?"

I shyly raise my hand, and so do a few others. I look around and see Ivan raising his hand, and also Sheba, but she didn't seem like she cared, since her hand was raised while her head was buried in a Physics textbook.

"Okay, you three. Partner up. We're doing a small exercise game today." Professor Babi walked around with a stack of papers in his hands. He passed by each table and left a sheet on everyone of them.

I looked shyly at Ivan, who returned the glance sheepishly, and then at Sheba, who didn't bother to lift her head up from the textbook.

So the rest of class time dragged on like a slow, torturous nightmare. But it didn't seem very much like that. The only thing that bothered me was how Sheba kept to herself most of the time. The only she talked when was when she told me it was my turn to figure out a formula for one of the problems.

My mind went 'phew' when it was finally time for lunch.

…

"So... How was Physics?" Jenna and I walked our trays of food to a table. Today's entree was mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Not bad. Got a chance to talk to that Ivan person in homeroom. Y'know, the short blonde one?" I spooned a small amount of stale potato and slipped in my mouth.

"How about the freshman? I heard she was in your class. Real smart girl."

I fiddled with the gravy on my tray and swished it around the thick potato mush. "...She...she kept quiet. The whole time. The only time she talked was when we were passing around the paper."

Hmmm... I stared out into space, well, my potatoes, and I tried to think of something to talk about.

"Who's your P.E. teacher?" I still do not why I asked her that.

"Oh, me? Pssh, I have Mr. Agatio. Real tough teacher. But I do hear he has a soft side for Ms. Karst."

"...I have Coach Akafubu."

She gave me another peculiar look, like she did on the first day of school. "Coach Akafubu? He's, like, from the army or military or something."

My eyes widened at that thought. I pushed aside my unfinished potatoes and listened harder. "No wonder why he seems so grumpy all the time. He got mad at someone in my class for not counting in time with the jumping jacks."

Jenna and I stood up to throw away our trays when the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later."

I headed off to my next class, which happened to be P.E., ironically.

…

"Maybe this will teach you just a little responsibility. I've already talked to your Science teacher. You are to be Mr. Akafubu's TA for the next month. After that outburst in your Science class, I doubt it'd be any good at all to send you home or keep you in that class. Come back when you've blown off you steam."

Are you kidding me? The guy makes derogatory comments about my deceased mother, and I'm expected to sit nicely in my crappy seat and take that? He's lucky I didn't get him sent to the hospital.

"Yeah, whatever. Like it'll make any difference..." I walked into the P.E. offices, brushing my blonde hair in frustration. Damn my life.

I carried my backpack into the office, ignoring the guys that were changing in the locker rooms, trying to hide their own misfit bodies. The lockers smelled like sweat and piss, so that slightly arose my anger even more. I entered the office, which, to my surprise, smelled cleaner and looked better than the lockers. It was small, almost cramped, but almost surprising that all the male P.E. instructors could fit in here. Spotting a chair, I set down my backpack and slumped in the cushions.

I nearly dozed off when suddenly I heard the bell ring and an old, dark-skinned man, about in his late 40's, approached me, with as much as my groggy vision can approve me.

"Hey _dude_, **wake up**. You're supposed to be up and working to be my assistant, not a dozer, you idiot. I have no second thoughts to get you sent back to the office and have you suspended, or even be taken under house arrest." I started to believe it was Mr. Akafubu, so I immediately sat up straight.

"Alright, alright... I'm up."

Mr. Akafubu gave me another annoyed look, and soon roughly shoved a clipboard with some names on it into my hands. "Here. The kids are running miles today, so I want you to take time **and **score in here. Got it?"

I stood up and turned toward the door, obviously feeling just a little oblivious to his orders. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get it done." I muttered something insulting under my breath, and soon headed out the door towards the track.

…

I'm feeling just a little nervous that I'm running my first mile today. Back in Imil, we ran what they refer to as _pacers_. They were these little laps where you had to touch both ends of the 20-meter long space for as long as you have stamina. I'm just really nervous because I might be one of the slowest people in the class, for all I know. I don't really find myself _athletic_.

"Okay, today is our first mile day!" I heard Coach Akafubu's hearty voice from a few meters away. He seemed to be very enthusiastic for the first mile run of the year. I stood nervously behind all the other students in my class, shyly smoothing the silky material of my P.E. shorts. I looked again, and then I saw something.

Him.

It was Isaac, in all his bad boy glory, standing next to Coach Akafubu, bored. I believe he was supposed to be his assistant, since he was holding a clipboard with some papers on it. My breath was hitched at my throat. He seemed to be looking around, his eyes barely lifting up past his golden locks. He caught my eye in the corner of the group, and I almost immediately looked away, though a bit hesitant at first.

"Today, you'll be running your first mile. One mile is equal to 3 full laps on the track. You'll have a 15 minute time limit. Afterward, you'll be giving your time to Isaac here, who is my new TA. Remember, 6:30 and up is an A, 7:30 to 6:31 is a B, 8:30 to 7:31 is a C, 9:30 to 8:31 is a D, and anything under that is an F."

Hearing Coach Akafubu, my nervousness got even worse than before. I lowered my head and tried to calm my breathing.

"On your marks, get set, **go**!!!"

I instantaneously broke into a run, being a little slow since I was near the end, and people were crowding the small track. Soon enough, the crowd dissipated enough for me to squirm my way into the front, where I was nearly matching some of the faster people. I'm surprised, since never did I think will I do any good running a full mile as fast as this one. Soon enough, I was quite far ahead of the slowing students, and still enough stamina to last me a full lap.

Running, it felt so amazing. I was ways far ahead of my peers, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of them had stopped for a breath and watched me make my first full lap. I saw the starting line approaching and also, Isaac slumped onto a fold-out chair with the clipboard on his lap and a stopwatch slung around his neck. As I passed by, he lazily called out current times.

"1:49!"

Wow, I'm fast. I look behind me, and I see a few students catching up to my pace, but still not as fast. I look in front of me, and I'm already overlapping a lot of people. I'm feeling so happy with my progress, so that just boosts my confidence even more.

Second lap done, one more to go.

Everything breezed by so fast, ironically, and I was soon slowing down near the starting line. I feel so pumped and great, so I'm sure I can make just a few more steps...

…

Shit, that girl is quick. She justs runs by every 1 or 2 minutes, and now she's done?! Damn. What was her name again? I'm pretty sure I've heard her name somewhere... Don't I have two classes with her? Melanie, Maya, Marissa, Mary...Mia? Yeah, Mia. I hear she's the new girl. From all the new girls I've seen all my 4 years here, she's the most tame. Mia's no popularity whore, and she don't look like it either. Even better than Feizhi, I bet. That ass has been obsessed with me since the day we broke up. I'll admit, I admire Mia a lot.

Oh shit, I'm supposed to be working.

"6:13.", I call out as Mia slumps her way toward me, her flushed face out of breath from what I could see.

"Mia Williams." She stood in front of me shyly, trying to cover what her petite shorts failed to cover. I blushed slightly and looked down at my sheet, scanning for 'Williams'. I wrote down her score, then looked up, seeing she had been holding her breath until the tip of my pencil left the sheet of paper.

"Hey, relax. You got an A. Now go get a sip of water before you pass out." My voice seemed threatening but warm at the same time, so I had no problem with that at all. However, she scampered away, looking a little scared.

…

I don't know if I'm supposed to be relieved or scared. Isaac just told me off before I made a fool of myself. Should I take that as a positive or a negative? Jenna will probably have something good to say of that.

So I walked myself off to the water fountain, wanting to at least a get a small sip of water, no matter how filthy that water may be. As much as that thought disturbed me, I did it anyway. My cheeks cooled down soon after, so I looked just a little better and much more presentable. I turned around to walk back to the track area, when I was greeted by much of my other classmates, most wanting to congratulate me on my outstanding run, so they say. I felt flattered, and just a tiny bit proud. As this being my first achievement here at Mt. Aleph, I feel that it's not such a great idea to be gloating for first impressions.

So I walked back, others 'basking in my glory', no matter how humble acted, and Isaac caught my eye again. The others had left me alone by now, and now I was alone. There was about only a few more minutes before we were to be going inside the lockers to change back into our clothes. The tall blonde walked up to me, staring me down in the hot, afternoon sun. Gladly, his height offered just a meager amount of shade to come my way.

Never in my life did I feel so weak. His gaze was so mesmerizing, it made me want to cry at the moment. My words were stuck in my throat, and suddenly I couldn't speak. I know this seems so cliché but this was how I felt at the time.

"Nice mile time. Never seen anybody go that fast in a while."

The mesmerizing feeling suddenly disappeared. I stared up at him, and suddenly he felt so friendly, not like the thug everybody refers him to be. It then struck me that I had to respond to him, else I face any smack from him.

"U-Um, yeah. T-Thank you...Isaac." I actually talked to him! I said his name! Why am I so giddy-feeling? I guess I really do like him...

"No prob. Guess...I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. I gotta go change now. Bye."

Looking back as I walked across the hot cement, he didn't seem to give any other sign of goodbye, so I swayed him aside in my thoughts. I entered the clean locker room, but my mind didn't give him the exit.

…

"So... Nobody decided to sign up for the fall production. This really disappoints me very, **very** much. I expected so much more from you kids, but I decided to take matters into my own hands. I've gathered all the students of my class, and through a very tedious elimination process, I've narrowed down all the roles everybody is getting." Mrs. Kushinada then pointed to her mobile whiteboard, where a long list of names were scribbled near the top end of both sides of the board. Under them were straight lines that resembled a spider web. Corresponding roles were then scribbled near the bottom ends of the board.

"I've traced the lines that each line leads to with every slant of the web, and that is highlighted in red."

I frantically scanned my eyes across the board, trying to see if I've gotten a major role or not. I saw my name on, surprisingly, on Mrs. Kushinada's mess of a map, and traced with my eyes the red line that stretched across the highly confusing web. The red line leads to a role that says 'Princess Aurora'.

Wait. Did that role say Princess Aurora or am I going blind? I must be going blind.

…

Oh my fucking god, I'm tired. You mean I'm supposed to look for my name on that piece of crap? Hell to the no. ...Well, I might as well give it a shot.

So I strained my pupils against the eye-boggling map and looked for my name. "Concord, Concord, Concord...", I muttered to myself. I found myself just a bit more intrigued and anxious to see what role I got for the fall production. I see my name and immediately start tracing down the red line. God, why did Mrs. Kushinada have to make this so complicated?

Heh. My role is Prince Philip. So I got a lead role? Pssh. I just wonder who the hell the princess is...

…

"Everybody knows their roles now, right? May the actors please step forward to receive the script?" Mrs. Kushinada seemed a bit excited to see who her actors were, but even more excited to see who her prince and princess was. It seemed noticeable since she was looking around for me and another guy, pushing aside students who came to get their scripts.

So I lined up anyway, not just to get a script of my own, but also to see if she was willing to have my role changed.

…

Ah, shit. Mrs. Kushinada must be looking for me...and some other girl. Might as well get with the program before I get into anymore trouble. It's embarrassing to have some CEO's son get in trouble then have the school call them. It's bad enough I have to deal with an asshole of a father **and** his bitch.

…

So I see Isaac approaching the line of students. He must've gotten a role too. Possibly a small one. If I'm Princess Aurora, then who's Prince Philip?

I'm next in line, and Isaac is one student behind me. I wonder if Mrs. Kushinada's going to notice me...

"Mia, right? Ah, here's our little princess! I have a special script worked out for you and one for the prince, too! Where is he? Ah, there he is! Come here now." She pointed behind me, and I looked back along with her finger.

…

Why is she pointing at me? Did I do something wrong?

"Isaac, come forward." I hesitated, staring at one of her pink fingernails. Then I proceeded.

…

Isaac Concord is my prince charming. Doesn't that just strike you as a little ironic?

He walked up and stood next to each other. He's so tall, compared to my meager size. We look at each other, a blush creeping up my cheeks and a confused look on his. I just wonder how this is going to work out.

"You two are **perfect** for the roles! It's like it was fate, right? Well, enough of my rambles. Here's your scripts." She handed us a medium-sized pile of sheets, stapled neatly on the side. It seemed magnificently different than that of our fellow mates, since it was nicely decorated, unlike theirs, which just consisted of black text on top of a plain, white background.

As I walked out of the line, before I had anything to say to Isaac, he had already been gone. Maybe I'll try and run into him after class.

…

"So you're telling me Mrs. Kushinada put _you_ and _him_ together?" Jenna was crunching on a green apple, the tartness not affecting her at all.

"I wouldn't say _put_. She was talking nonsense about fate and destiny and stuff."

The redhead gave me a sly stare. I do not know what the gears in her head were doing. "You like Isaac."

"W-What?! No!" I'm very bad at denying the truth.

"Yeah, you like him! Why else would Mrs. Kushinada be talking like that?"

"I don't know! Whatever it is, I still don't like him!"

"Well, why don't you just go ahead and ask him if you guys could review the script together." Jenna looked in the direction of the school parking lot, where I saw Isaac walking towards a black beamer.

"No-"

"Go!!!" Before I could retort, Jenna's inner strength got the better of me and soon as I was pushed so roughly that I tripped in front of Isaac, spilling my stuff and scratching my knees, adding to my embarrassment. Behind me, I could hear Jenna giggling.

I quickly tried to get my act together, but then I looked up, and there he was, kneeling in front of me, picking up some of my books and papers. Our faces were inches from each other, and then he looked me straight in the eye. Oh god, those eyes are so mesmerizing.

"Are you okay? You seem a little shaky." His voice was so husky and mysterious, it made my cheeks warm with blood.

"U-Uh yeah, I'm fine." I stood up with him and then I realized again how much he towered over me. "Thanks for p-picking my stuff up."

He started to open the door to his beamer. "Yeah, no prob."

I looked back at Jenna, who responded with a hurried expression that easily meant, 'Go, go, **go!!!**'. I was running out of time.

"Um... Isaac. I was just wondering...if you'd like to review the script for the fall production with me sometime." I spoke one too many words.

"Yeah, sure. Tomorrow?"

"That'd be fine."

"Alright, catch you later then." Before I could reply, he got inside his car and revved his engine. He pulled out of the parking lot, smooth and slick. The oxygen I was holding I immediately released.

Jenna was running towards me, a gleeful squeak coming out of her mouth. "**Did he say yes?!?!**"

"...Yeah. Happy now?" I glared daggers at her.

She giggled just a little more. "Yep."


End file.
